The present invention relates generally to packaging materials and more particularly to a desiccant barrier container for containing moisture sensitive items, wherein the desiccant barrier container comprises microporous polyolefin impregnated with silica so as to absorb moisture and thereby inhibit the moisture from contacting moisture sensitive items contained within the container.
Bags and the like for containing moisture sensitive items, such as electronic components, are well known. Moisture sensitive items are typically packaged within such moisture resistant bags at their place of manufacture and are typically only removed therefrom immediately prior to being utilized. Thus, the moisture sensitive items so packaged are generally isolated from moisture contained within the air, as well as from accidental moisture contamination through handling, e.g., leaks, spills, body fluids, etc.
Further, it is well known to include a desiccant, such as silica, within the moisture resistant package containing such items. Such desiccant is typically enclosed within a moisture permeable package such that the desiccant is isolated from the moisture resistant items packaged therewith and such that moisture is readily absorbed thereby. Thus, the moisture contained in the ambient air when the package is sealed, as well as any moisture subsequently entering the package is generally absorbed by the desiccant rather than substantially contaminating the moisture sensitive item contained therein.
Although the use of such moisture resistant packaging in combination with a desiccant has proven generally suitable for its intended purpose, it possesses inherent deficiencies which detract from its overall effectiveness and desirability.
For example, according to contemporary methodology, it is necessary to purchase and store such desiccants prior to their use. When needed, such desiccants must be retrieved from inventory, unpackaged, and, generally, manually placed within each moisture resistant package along with the moisture sensitive item contained therein. Thus, the use of such desiccants according to contemporary methodology requires substantial handling. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the costs associated with the use of such contemporary desiccants thus includes not only their purchase price, but additionally the cost associated with the labor required for such handling.
As such, it is beneficial to provide a moisture resistant package which inhibits moisture contamination of moisture sensitive items contained therein and which does not require the addition of a separate desiccant.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the above-mentioned deficiencies associated with the prior art. More particularly, the present invention comprises a container comprised of a moisture isolating material for containing moisture sensitive items. The container comprises at least one wall comprising a desiccating agent. The desiccating agent absorbs moisture contained within the container so as to inhibit any moisture disposed within the container from substantially contacting moisture sensitive items contained within the container.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the desiccating agent is integrally formed with at least a first wall of the container. The wall(s) with which such desiccating agent is integrally formed preferably comprise microporous polyolefin impregnated with silica.
Further, according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the wall(s) within which such desiccating agent is integrally formed comprise a durable outer layer and a desiccant containing inner layer. The wall(s) preferably further comprise a moisture barrier intermediate layer disposed between the durable outer layer and the desiccant containing inner layer.
The outer layer preferably comprises either polyester terrephlalate, nylon, heat and abrasion resistant lacquer, or polypropylene, and the intermediate layer preferably comprises a metal foil. A first adhesive layer is disposed intermediate the outer layer and the intermediate layer for bonding the outer layer to the intermediate layer. Similarly, a second adhesive layer is disposed intermediate the intermediate layer and the inner layer for bonding the intermediate layer to the inner layer. The first and second adhesive layers preferably comprise either solventless adhesive, solvent based adhesive, or extruded polymer, such as extruded polyethylene, extruded polyethylene copolymer, or extruded ionomers.
The container may optionally be configured so as to comprise at least one wall comprised of metal foil, to which said desiccant containing wall is attached so as to define a bag, for example. Thus, for a two-walled bag, for example, one of the walls comprises a desiccant containing inner layer and the other wall does not.
Thus, according to the present invention, various different containers, e.g., boxes, bags, etc., may be fabricated so as to provide a substantially moisture resistant enclosure to which additional desiccant does not need to be added in order to effectively protect moisture sensitive items from exposure to moisture. According to various alterative configurations of the present invention, either one or a plurality of the walls of such containers may be fabricated so as to integrally contain desiccant. The remaining walls need not contain such integral desiccant, but must be resistant to moisture permeation.